Dark Memories, Darker Souls
by White Padfoot
Summary: With the dark lord dead the death eaters have to set out to find a new dark lord however one Auror was informed of the death eaters plan, now they have to find the Auror and a new Master...before the Auror finds them.
1. Chapter No 1  The Hermit in the Cottag

**Dark Memories, Dark****er Souls**

Chapter 1: The Hermit in the Cottage

The Dust of the old winding road was hurtled into the air as three black Nimbus 2001 broomsticks zoomed past with shadowed, hooded figures riding them. They rushed through the air like a fragment of light all staying in the formation that they had set off in and began to land. As they landed the tallest of the three figures took out his wand: the tallest figure's wand was unusually long at the length of at least sixteen inches and was made of Black Hawthorn wood to decorate the outside with a Dragon Heartstring core. The handle of the wand was particularly strange as it was carved to represent the head of a serpent, the king of serpents; the basilisk as it curved round the little finger of the lean man. With on swift movement and a muttering of some words the door swung of it's hinges and hurled through the air as it smashed against the wall opposite and the three men poured into the cottage quicker than they rode their brooms.

The cottage was empty or at least to the naked eye, armchairs were ridden with bugs and maggots and the rotting supports above their heads unnerved the tall, lean man as the floor boards creaked below them. One of the men who were quite plump and short was parading around the cottage, recklessly as he held his short wand with the rounded handle in his fat, meaty hand. He let out a helpless roar as he collapsed into the armchair.

"He isn't here Staker, and even if he was…" The plump was interrupted by a deathly glare from piercing silver eyes of Staker (the tall man) who was slowly observing the single room for any signs of movement.

"I wouldn't be so sure" smiled the other man who had been silent for most of the trip. He gave the plump man a quick look as he took out a dark maroon twelve and a half inch wand made of Cherry with a Unicorn hair core, it was decorated with black and golden cobwebs which gradually got smaller the further they went up the straight shaft. He instructed the two other men to step aside, however the plump man wasn't pleased when he was dragged out of the surprisingly comfy, beat-up old armchair. The silent man pointed his wand at the darkest, dampest corner of the room where nothing lay there but an old, ragged blanket.

"Homenum Revelio" the quiet man said softly as a light blue wisp glided out of his wand and towards the blanket, another blue light then started to emit out from underneath the blanket. He smiled and slowly changed his blue-eyed gaze towards Staker. Staker gave the quiet man a questionable look which almost suggested he was oblivious to what type of spell this was. Staker slowly approached the blanket with his wand clutched in his right hand as he slowly raised his left hand and touched the blanket, it was warm, unusually warm, maybe it was the charm but who knows. Staker gave the blanket one quick tug as he yanked it off. To his surprise there was a small, old man curled up in the corner underneath the blanket, he had a mound of eccentric silvery hair, a big bushy grey beard and hazel eyes. He was wearing some sort of ragged navy blue robe which had the emblem of a flaming golden phoenix with a snake in its claws, Staker scoffed when he caught sight of the emblem.

"He's a member of the order?" The plump man Questioned

"Well Done Baxter, as always your observance never cease to amaze me" replied Staker sarcastically, who was examining the old man. Staker slowly pulled off the Death-Eater mask he had been wearing and prompted Baxter to do the same. He slowly pulled down the pointed hood that he had been wearing which revealed his face, he had short black hair and a crooked nose, and he also had a scar that started on right side of his fore head and ended up just beneath his right cheek bone.

"Drake! Come here!" He said as he frowned at the quiet man (Drake) who was looking out of the window. Drake quickly hurried over to Staker and knelt down beside him, by now Staker had already drawn a short, triangular shaped dagger out of his robe; it had dozens of tiny crystals at the hand and little studs on the handle which helped improve grip, he then thrust it against the old man's neck who was smirking with disbelief.

"Where is he? Your part of the Order, you should know!" Bellowed Staker who was pushing the old man against the wall. The old man let out a little cackle at the arrogance of Staker; Staker took this as if the old man was mocking him and punched him in the mouth. The old man looked up with blood dripping from his lip and opened his mouth; however words didn't come out just some sort of sigh…then the old man began to speak.

"How can you find a person that doesn't exist…" He smiled at the three death-eaters kneeling down, interrogating him. He then quickly grabbed hold of the knife that Staker had against his neck and pushed it in to his flesh cause blood to spurt all over Staker and the old man to die. Staker was left in astonishment and nine words he couldn't understand 'How can you find a person that doesn't exist…'


	2. Chapter No 2  The Pendant

Chapter 2: The Pendant

Staker let out a roar of rage as he threw the bloodstained knife against the wall of the little, rundown cottage, Baxter who had situated himself in the same ripped, but comfy chair was looking at the wand of the old man which he had took out of his robe moments before his death.

"Blimey! It's not bad this wand…a little dusty I'll give it that but it should be ok…" started Baxter has he swished it around like he was swinging a skipping rope. Staker gave him a harsh look and snatched the wand of Baxter who accidently smashed a ceramic vase on the cottage mantelpiece with his wild waving. Drake was sat next to the dead old man looking into his eyes, but those big, bright hazel eyes weren't bright anymore, they had faded, like a life form had left his soul, like a dementor had sucked the very last happy thought that existed in the little man's head. A sparkle caught Drake's eye, he squinted as he pulled down the collar of the robe that the old man had died in, a silver chain with a silver symbol attached to it, the symbol was a pentagon with a spiders web inside it, Drake gave it a strange look, he had seen it before, somewhere but he couldn't remember where. He stroked it, it was smooth but strange to touch like silk but metal, he was stroking the metal medallion when he got the strange urge and quickly grasped hold of the pendant and pulled the chain until it snapped from around the old mans neck but suddenly then, Drake felt like he was falling into a bottomless abyss, a weird purple vortex was flying past him while he was falling. Strangely he saw numerous things from his childhood, things he had lost, forgotten and some things he didn't want to see, memories, bad memories, things that he would pay money not to happen. Drake hit the floor with a thud, but he wasn't in the run down cottage anymore, he was in the front garden of a manor, a glorified manor made of a black and white tudor design, many of the windows were cracked, the door was almost of it's hinges. The garden wasn't much more to look at, the hedges were overgrown, the fountain had rand out of water and the statue in the middle of the fountain had parts of it chipped off. Drake slowly stumbled to his feet still bedazzled from where he was, so bedazzled he didn't even notice bright, orange, hawk-like eyes of a cat sat in front of the house, the cat was black, tall and slim which instantly reminded him of Staker, Drake walked over to the cat and knelt down next in front of it, the cat just stared right through him. Drake squinted at the cat as it ran off into the woods which where to the left of the house, he pushed him self up of the ground and looked up at the highest spire of the house where something caught his eye, a man with scruffy brown hair and stubble sat, gazing out of it, the man looked down at Drake (not ignoring him like the cat) and smiled before vanishing into the house. Drake was intrigued; he quickly rushed to the front of the big manor and pushed the big mahogany door which was barely hanging on, a little bit more so that he could get inside. He was confronted by a huge staircase that went up multiple levels which he quickly ran up as the wood creaked underneath his feet, climbing, climbing, climbing he ran up the stairs as his heart raced and the sweat began to drip from his head but the he came to a sudden halt, there was an eerie aroma about the room that lay ahead of the staircase he was currently on, the door was slightly open but then the silence was broken by a voice. At first Drake thought it was only mumbling he slowly backed against the wall and listened closer…

"I don't want you as my enemy…" a quivered voice said, it sounded familiar to Drake.

"I was your enemy from the start you fool!" shouted a deeper, bolder voice. Drake breathed heavily as he clutched his wand like never before and slowly poked his head round the corner. A towering man in a black robe and cape with a pointed hood like the death eaters stood with a mahogany wand in his right hand was beaming over…that man, the one from the window, Drake felt his heart sink into his stomach as he saw the cowering man in the same navy blue robe and with the same silver pendant as the old man in the cottage. Drake watched in horror as the towering death eater beat the other man senseless, blood dripped from his broken nose, his lip was busted, he had a black eye, sure Drake was a death eater but never had he witnessed such brutality.

"Please Stop!" The man pleaded with a quivered voice.

"Then tell me where it, I mean he is!" Bellowed the towering man

"Zarcafel Archives…it, I mean he, I mean…just look and you shall find." Whimpered the beaten man who was almost pleading for death, the towering man gave him a sly look then raised his wand to point at the man.

"Avada Kedavra!" said the man with no remorse, as he suddenly vanished into thin air. Drake ran in quickly and looked at the dead man…so young, so much to live for but one thing Drake couldn't help but notice the man's left hand, he wore a golden ring with a diamond on it. 'He was married?' Drake thought to himself but suddenly he got that same feeling, he was falling into another abyss, the same abyss but it had a different feeling, like he was falling 'up' instead of down.

Drake fell back and took a huge gasp, like he had been underneath water for too long, Staker quickly ran over with a questionable look in his eyes as Drake rested his head against the maggot-infested armchair that Baxter was sat in. Drake raised his hand slightly and signalled Staker to lean in closer; Staker obeyed silently and leaned over so his ear was just in-front of Drake's mouth.

"Zarcafel Archives" whispered Drake into Staker's ear, Staker pulled away immediately and gave Drake a worried look as he raised one eyebrow, Drake slowly nodded as if he was confirming something. Staker quickly hurried out the door and Baxter followed, Drake was watching them both mount the broomsticks when he noticed the sparkling silver pendant in his right hand, he gripped it tightly and closed his eyes, remembering what had just happened.

"Hurry up!" Staker shouted from outside the cottage, slowly Drake stood up, put the pendant around his neck and exited the cottage.


	3. Chapter No 3 Priori Incantatem

Chapter 3: Priori Incantatem

Staker and Baxter were already mounted atop there glossy Nimbus 2001s as Drake exited. He tried to force a smile at Staker as he grabbed his broomstick and climbed onto it. Staker held his hand up as if he was signalling the other two to set of but was interrupted by Drake.

"I want to visit my home" said Drake with a quick glance at Staker. Staker frowned at him, as if to say he disagreed. Drake looked up at the sky then quickly set off into the air on his broomstick. Baxter sighed with disbelief and set of after him, closely followed by Staker. Drake was whizzing through the air, faster than light, faster than sound, Baxter and Staker had to fly so fast they could hardly breathe just to keep up! Staker slowly over took Baxter and glared at him with his nostrils flaring, Baxter gulped, obviously knowing what this meant, he took out his wand which was attached to a holster on his right calf and pointed it at the figure in front, who of course was Drake. Baxter gave one last look at Staker who nodded quickly as Baxter let out a loud yell.

"Incarcerous!" He bellowed while aiming his wand at Drake, suddenly two ropes with the thickness of a boa constrictor span out of Baxter's wand and headed straight for Drake, who by now was starting to speed up but it was no match, the first rope luckily hit a birch tree that Drake happened to be passing but the second one coiled itself round the bristles at the end of his broomstick. Down, down, down…CRASH! Drake smashed through a window and his broomstick snapped on impact. He cut the ropes with a quick severing charm then he looked around, he seemed to be in an old abandoned bedroom of what look to be a muggle girl, it had pictures of pink horses and a bright, fuchsia, patchwork bed with an oak bedstead and intricately carved flower at the head of it.

"Gah!" Drake yelped as he pulled a large fragment of glass that was stuck in his forearm. He looked around for an exit, spotting a small wooden door with a brass knob he made his way across the creaky floorboards to the door; he pulled slowly on the big brass knob, fearing that a muggle would jump out and bash him over the head with a pipe he strangled his wand in his right hand, just in case. Drake stopped as he slowly tiptoed through the door, he heard a crackling of small chinks of flame coming from down the stair case that lay in front of him. He sneaked quietly down the stairs hoping not to disturb even a little black spider with a golden strip down it and long spindly legs that was peacefully munching on a fly that had been unfortunate enough to fall into the spiders, gruesome but ingenious trap. Drake crouched down and peered through a slightly opened door to see an extravagantly pretty young woman with bright scarlet hair and emerald green eyes, he saw her quickly rubbing her hands together then placing them over a dimly lit jam jar with a hovering blue flame in it. He blinked not knowing whether to help her or not, she was clearly a witch but might be dangerous. Summoning most of his courage he slowly pushed the door open with a creak and opened his mouth.

"Hello" Drake said quietly trying not to provoke her, but she panicked she quickly grabbed a grubby but elegant black wand and quickly waved it at Drake.

"Stupefy!" She yelled quickly with fear, a blue wisp suddenly shot out of the end of her black stick and went straight for Drake's face, ducking quickly the ball went zooming past his head and hitting a painting of a rather tall and slender man holding but a skull and talking to it. Not wanting anymore trouble Drake quickly decided the best option would be to put any weapons away from her.

"Expelliarmus!" He shouted quickly as a red bolt shot out of his wand but the girl was fast. "Everte Statum!" she yelled quickly as a purple vortex whizzed out of her wand and towards the red bolt. They collided like tigers fighting over a freshly hunted deer, each trying to beat the other like in some sort of competition. As sparks of gold and crimson flew wildly around them, Drake was shocked, he had only seen this once and it isn't common.

"Priori Incantatem…" He murmured to himself as he blinked wildly in disbelief, this only ever happens when two wands of the same core collide in battle. Suddenly Drake felt like someone had just pumped a gallon of sugar into his body as control of his wand, it span out of his like a firework and hit the roof. The Priori Incantatem had been broken and the whizzing purple vortex came hurtling towards him, it struck him square in the chest sending him flying backwards to the painting that the blue ball had hit. He banged his head against the wall with a thud, falling almost instantly to the floor; he noticed the scarlet headed girl give an anxious look as she ran and jumped through a window. Drake noticed darkness closing in on the edge vision as he crawled forward to watch the girl jump through the window.

"Wait…" he said weakly as the darkness obscured his vision and he passed out slowly, lying face flat on the cold wooden floor…

"WAKE UP!" Shouted a familiar voice in his ear as and angry Staker was shaking Drake vigorously with his clenched fists. Staker had hunger in his eyes, not like Drake had seen before but he noticed Baxter standing behind the enraged Staker giving a weak smile.

"Sorry about the ropes and all" Baxter said hopefully. Drake gave him a quick glance as Staker grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and dragged him to his feet, not caring about a white dormouse which was scuttling over his shoe.

"You just had to break your broom, didn't you? Now we are going to have to travel on foot!" Growled Staker in Drake's right ear.

"Well if you didn't decide to tie me up in ropes, it might not have happened" Grunted an annoyed Drake. Staker gave an evil glare in Baxter's generally direction as the slumped, annoyed out of the old, abandoned house, not daring to annoy Staker anymore they silently follow after him down a muggle road.


End file.
